1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof boxes, and more particularly, to a waterproof box structure which is structurally simple and easy to produce and a waterproof box structure manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional waterproof box is an accessory for use in protecting a mobile electronic device, as it encloses the mobile electronic device and thus shuts out ambient vapor and dust, thereby preventing ambient vapor and dust from intruding into the mobile electronic device.
In general, the conventional waterproof box comprises a tempered glass. The tempered glass corresponds in position to a display unit of the mobile electronic device to allow a user to watch the display unit through the tempered glass. The waterproof box further comprises at least a soft component. The soft component not only corresponds in position to the operational buttons on the mobile electronic device but also penetrates the waterproof box to connect with inner and outer surfaces of the waterproof box in a manner to allow the user to press the operational buttons. The tempered glass is usually made from a composite plate. To mount the soft component on the tempered glass, it is necessary for an external hard structure element to press against a junction between the soft component and the tempered glass and thereby ensure the water-tightness of the junction. As a result, the conventional waterproof box is structurally intricate and thus has an unsatisfactory processing yield.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studies the related prior art and the application of related theories in attempt to solve the aforesaid problems with a view to improving the related prior art.